Valentine's Melody
by erase night
Summary: Amu confessed her feeling to Tadase but he rejected it. When she was down, she heard a melody played by a certain someone. Someone that's still waiting for her. One-Shot!


**seCreT :This is an Amuto story! A little Tadamu at first, though. Happy Valentine's guys!**

~One Shot : Valentine's Melody~

**Amu's POV**

This is it! Today **(A / N : Valentine's day, duh),** I was going to tell him my true feelings. I knew that he liked me too. I guess he was just too shy to admit it.

I wrapped a chocolate in a pink, decorated box. I made this chocolate myself, well, with a little help from Nadeshiko and Suu. Then I put a gold ribbon on top of the box.

I took out my cellphone and called his number, "Hello, Tadase. Can we meet at the park this afternoon? Okay. Thank you. See you later!" I cheerfully spoke on the phone. I didn't know that this wouldn't go smoothly.

I dressed up in a baby-doll dress. Miki helped me by choosing this dark, pink dress from my wardrobe. "Thank you, Miki. Have a nice date with Yoru!" I said after dressing up. "I-it isn't a date! We're just going out to a chara café!" Miki blushed slightly, trying to keep her cool attitude intact. "Uh-huh," Ran, Suu, and I nodded and looked at each other.

"Sto-stop it, guys!" Miki muttered. "Oh, what's with the stuttering? I can't hear you!" I said happily. Then I went out of my room, leaving behind the blushing Miki and two giggling charas.

It's a cloudy day. I thought. Anyway, let's finish this before it starts raining.

"Yo," That husky voice ran through my mind. Is that a hallucination? "Amu," He whispered in my ear. Nope. It was real.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?!" I blushed. "Nothing," He said. Weird. " Anyway, I got to go. I'm late!" I ran quickly. I took a glance at him as I ran. He looked hurt. I wanted to go back to comfort him, but… I kept running.

Tadase was already there, smiling. "I'm sorry! Am I late?" I said while catching my breath. "No, it's okay, Hinamori-san. I just got here a little while ago," He said.

Without any babbling, I gave him the nice looking box. "Please accept this! I have liked you since the first day I saw you!" Tadase looked at me kindly and said, "That's very nice of you, Hinamori-san," I was happy when I heard that. "But, I'm sorry. I can't accept your feeling," Tadase looked away. "And you confessed to the wrong person," He mumbled. "Oh, ah. It's okay," I said bitterly.

So, all the times we spent together meant nothing? My eyes began tearing. "I- I should go," I said, looking away too. "Thank you for hearing me out," I said quietly and started to run.

I thought he would accept it!

I could no longer hear the words that Tadase was saying.

**Normal POV**

Once Amu had disappeared from the park, Tadase mumbled, "Because, Ikuto-san likes you and you love him too. I won't get in your way". Tadase looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark. "I should go home," He said and left the park.

**Amu's POV**

I wish I had never made that decision before. I shouldn't have confessed. He deserves someone better. I cried loudly. The sky began to cry along with me. It was raining heavily. Then, I heard a melody. A painful melody. It was coming from the park. I got up and went there to see what it was.

Then, I saw a dark figure, drenched by the rain, playing the violin with all his heart. I couldn't speak. It was a beautiful melody, yet such a painful one. I closed my eyes and sat on the ground, listening to his performance. Fortunately, I wrapped the chocolate with plastic so it didn't get wet.

Suddenly, the melody stopped. That cat ran towards me. "Amu, what are you doing here? It's raining, you'll catch a cold if you stay here too long," Ikuto said. "What about you?" I asked, my voice shaking. Then, I sneezed.

He sighed and took me to a roofed place. "Tell me what's going on," Ikuto looked at my red eyes. Everything was silent.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, really," Ikuto added. I finally spoke after the long silence, "Tadase… he rejected me… he said that I confessed to the wrong person," I said shakily.

"It's okay, Amu." He whispered and hugged me. I loved the way he pronounced my name. I loved the way he hugged me. It felt so warm.

"Pervert," That was all I could think of to say. Then he looked at me with puppy eyes. Is a cat capable of doing that? "Meanie," He said then parted from me. "But, I didn't say that I didn't like it," I blushed. Suddenly, it lightened Ikuto's mood, and he hugged me again.

I was the one who pulled away first. He looked confused. I smiled. "Here, a chocolate for you," I said. He looked so speechless. I giggled. "So, do you accept it or not?" I teased. "Are you going to eat that alone? You'll get fat," He smirked. Yeah! Smirking!

"But, I'll accept it." He took the wrapped chocolate. The rain was finally stopping. And here we were, drenched together. "Why don't we both eat it?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah, yeah, I knew that you didn't want to get fat alone." I said sarcastically. "You knew that?" He tried to look surprised.

Then, we ate the chocolate together. We talked about so many things and laughed together just from unfunny jokes. Was it a miracle that the melody had brought us together?

Then, I finally realized what Tadase had meant earlier.

I'm…

in love with this perverted cat.

Or..

Am I?

**Guys, what ya think about it? Isn't it nice to see a new couple on this Valentine's? :3 Please R 'n R! I'll appreciate it even if it's flames! And give me some tips so I can get better on writing an Amuto story! C'mon, it's not hurting you to leave some reviews, right?**

**The Green Button is at your service  
And Anon reviews is very welcome! ;3**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v**


End file.
